Regret
by koukoutsi
Summary: Memories flood Japan's mind while he's on a meeting, wondering if he's made the right decision.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first story I write in english. I always avoided writing, since I'm not confident about my english and I was afraid the result would be awful. Anyway, I tried my best and I'd like you to excuse any mistakes I made. I don't know if I should continue the story or leave it as is. You decide and tell me if you wish to read another chapter.

**Regret**

Japan couldn't concentrate anymore. He honestly didn't want to go to the meeting but there was nothing he could do about that, he knew he had to. There were many important matters that needed to be discussed and he couldn't just avoid it. But he just couldn't concentrate.

He came prepared, determined that he wouldn't waver, he wouldn't change his mind; but this was too much painful for him to bear. His eyes were fixed on a certain person at the other side of the table, he knew he was staring (something he would have never done if the circumstances had been different), but he couldn't take his eyes off of him. He wanted to swallow everything; his messy brow hair, his beautiful features, that gentle smile of his that made him melt, his kind emerald green eyes that always sent shivers down his spine, his strong arms that used to engulf him. He wanted to swallow all of him and keep it there in his mind forever. He was scared he would forget and he didn't want that to happen.

Japan could no longer hear America's rambling. He was in some other place, a peaceful place. He was walking barefoot on the beach, the small waves were crashing on his feet and the sun was shining over his head. The heat was unbearable but he didn't mind at all, he was happy, so happy that words couldn't describe it. Ahead of him was another man, smiling at him and calling his name. He smiled and ran after him.

The memory faded little by little and another one formed in his mind. His features darkened. He knew what was coming… He was in his bed, eyes closed, he started to stretch his arms and he touched something, someone! Japan's eyes opened at once, he was shocked at the side of another man lying beside him and especially that one man. He started to panic; the gears in his mind were working full speed trying to think of something, something that would make him escape from the situation his was in, but he was too late. The man beside him moved, he took a deep breath and turned to face him with a terrified look written all over his face.

"Good morning", the other man finally spoke, rubbing his eyes. Japan didn't answer immediately, he just stared him in disbelief. How can this man be always so calm? Hadn't he realized what had happened? How can he grin like that knowing that they ruined everything; their friendship they tried so hard to build?

"How can you be so calm?", he finally spoke looking at him in despair.

"Why shouldn't I be?", he answered back. "I'm here with you, I can touch you, hug you, kiss you. What else should I wish for?" his smile was even wider now.

"That's what I'm talking about". He didn't realize he was shouting now. "This should have never happened. It was all a mistake. Please, I'm begging you, forget that this ever happened". The smile froze on the other man's face. It was a look that Japan had never seen on his face. "Do you really mean that?" he asked, hoping for a negative answer. "Yes, I do. Let's just forget it" Japan finally said, looking away.

The man sighed, a strange look on his face. Japan couldn't figure out what he was thinking. "Fine", he just said and got off the bed. He searched a little bit until he found his clothes and slowly he dressed. When he was finally ready, he headed to the door, a low murmur came out of his mouth, before he opened the door and slammed it behind him. Japan wasn't sure he heard well, but the only he could make out was one word; goodbye. He shuddered and hid his face in his arms.

"…pan", he heard a low voice beside him. "Japan" the voice continued and he felt a light nudge on his right arm.

Japan immediately snapped out of his daydreaming. This wasn't like him, spacing out when he was at such an important meeting. He turned to face the person who called out for him, only to see France with a worried look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just spaced out for a little while. I don't get enough sleep lately and I'm a bit tired." Japan reassured him with a tired smile. "Well I can't say I blame you. You didn't miss anything special anyway, just the usual rambling of America" he informed him, sticking his tongue out and looking at the said person. America didn't seem to notice though.

"Let's get going. Wanna grab lunch? My treat" France offered. He thought about it for a moment and finally he agreed. It was a good chance to stop thinking, even just for a moment.

Japan gathered his files and headed to the door following France. He suddenly saw him, walking, with a beautiful brunette beside him. They looked like a pair of Greek Gods together. She was talking lively waving her hands with every word she said. Next to her, he was smiling politely. For a moment their eyes locked; he looked surprised. But that was just for a moment. The surprise disappeared from his eyes and a hurt look took its place, he turned his eyes away and passed him by. Japan bit his lips and walked forward trying not to look back.

* * *

Japan was back home, finally alone. France was a good company but he preferred being left alone. He enjoyed silence and he was used to it anyway. The tea in front of him was cold, he decided to go to bed and try to get some sleep that he needed so much. He took of his white uniform and wrapped himself in his night robe. He hid under the covers and closed his eyes trying to ignore the feeling of loss, the loss of that warm body lying next to him. And like every night, he cried himself to sleep, wishing he could turn the time back and do it all over again, praying he could have that warm body beside him again. But now it was too late and he knew it very well. He closed his eyes tight once again, regret written all over his face. He couldn't do anything now and that was final.

* * *

"Heracles" a woman called out. "Come to bed" she said playfully patting the mattress. Heracles snapped out of his thought and headed to the bed. The woman snuggled, rubbing her face against his arm and finally putting her head on his chest. Heracles put his arms around her, wishing this body was someone else's; but he knew too well that this was just a dream that would never come true. Sleep immediately took over him and he escaped to dreamland where he could be with the person he loved. At least there, he could kiss him, touch him and be happy. He signed happily and smiled in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Greece was swimming in the clear waters of Aegean Sea. He loved sea. It was like a very passionate lover, sometimes caressing him tenderly and others beating furiously against his body. He knew how to handle her[1] though; he was good with women after all. However, this morning his "lover" was very gentle. The sea was so calm, caressing his body so lovingly that somehow she managed to calm the storm that tormented Greece's mind.

Refreshed after his long stay in the sea, he sat on the sand trying to get some rest. Then he started writing on the sand with his toes. He had fun doing so and when he was done with the writing, he stood up to admire his masterpiece (well at least that's what he thought it was; poor guy!). There were only three words «_S' agapó_[2]_ Kiku» _surrounded by many little hearts and flowers. That brought a bright smile on his face.

"You misspelled my name!" exclaimed a beautiful brunette who was peeking behind his shoulder. She bent down and with her forefinger she erased the letter -_u _and replaced it with –_i_. "Now it's right… _Kiki_[3]" she said and gave him a smile. "You should come back, it's almost noon and it's not good to stay that long under the sun." she continued. Greece murmured something that he's fine and loves sunbathing but he decided not to argue with her.

They both headed to Greece's home with Kiki hanging from his left arm. She squeezed it so hard that he almost couldn't feel it. He thought to free his arm from her grip but he decided not to, he was not in the mood and he also didn't want to spend any energy. When they came back an 'army' of hungry cats 'attacked' them. Greece burst into laughter and took three or four cats in his strong arms and said to them lovingly: "Don't worry, agápes mou[4], I'll bring your food in a moment". As he said that he put them down, petted their heads and run to bring food for his hungry little kids, cause his cats were like kids to him. After 3 minutes he came back with the food and placed it on the floor. He played with them a little and later he took a nap.

* * *

Around nine thousand miles away, the ringing of the phone broke the silence of Japan's home. That moment Japan was in the kitchen washing the dishes, he left the dish he was holding on the counter, he dried his hands and went to answer the phone screaming 'coming, coming', as if the person who was calling could hear him. He picked up the phone and a cheerful voice, with a weird accent that his owner could be no one else but France, echoed in his ears.

"Japan, mon chéri! Wanna hang out with me?" he screamed cheerfully. Japan played with the idea in this mind, but he couldn't decide. Yes, France was a good friend and a good company (he couldn't deny it), but he wasn't in the mood and he wasn't sure he could deal with his energetic and most of the times idiotic friend. Instantly he felt very guilty for thinking that France was an idiot, so he agreed to go out with him and reminded to himself to apologize properly to his friend. "Yeah, let's go out France. I need to get some fresh air anyway" he answered. "Great" France screamed in his ear, "we'll go drinking and have fun!". Well maybe going out with France wasn't such a good idea after all…

* * *

An hour later he met up with him outside a bar called 'The Red Shoe'. 'What kind of name is this for a bar?' Japan thought and chuckled a little. France turned to look at him and inquired to know why he was laughing. "I just think that the name of the bar is a little weird, that's all" he answered still laughing. "Yeah, you're right. The owner is a friend of mind and he's a little…" he said and did that gesture to show that someone was crazy. They both burst into laughter and entered the bar.

They found two free stools by the bar and ordered their drinks. They drank and chatted for some time and suddenly France asked, "Kiku, what's wrong?" looking all worried. "What do you mean, nothing's wrong" Japan now was very confused. He couldn't understand what his friend was talking about. They have been chatting and drinking together and they've been having a great time till now. "You see, lately I've noticed that you're always down and I get the feeling that's something on your mind. You know you can tell me everything, we're friends." he told Japan and shuffled his hair affectionately. Strangely, Japan didn't do anything to stop him, he liked the feeling of this hand on his head, it had the same size and shape with _his_ hand.

Japan wasn't sure if he should tell him what's troubling him, but he thought to try cause France, when it comes to love matters, is an expert. He stayed silent for a moment trying to think how to start and he finally spoke. "You know France, there's someone I'm interested in and… and I've been having… some problems". He stopped and France urged him to continue. "He won't speak to me anymore, he won't even look at me. I can't blame him though, I was at fault" a tear was at the edge of Japan's eye ready to fall.

"What did you do?" France asked. "We… we… we…" he stammered and changed ten colors before his cheeks took a deep red color. "You what?" France was losing his patience with his extremely shy friend. "We… we… did… _that_… you know… and when I woke up next morning I told him it was a mistake and we should forget it" he blurted out. "I knew you were slow and stupid but I didn't think you were so much" France's answer was. "Why did you say that if you like him?".

Japan started crying after France's reprimand and the bartender gave them a few suspicious glances. France's heart melted at the sight of his friend's tears and his features softened. He once again shuffled his hair and gave him a big hug. Japan didn't pull away and he accepted France's embrace. "I didn't know he would go just like that, without a fight" he said and a sob escaped his mouth. "Who is that guy anyway? I didn't think you'd ever fall in love" asked France who was always very curious and nosy.

"Errr… it's… Gr… Greece" he answered and blushed once again. France was shocked but after few moments of thinking he agreed. "I know what you mean, he's totally hot. I'd definitely go to bed with him too" he said and smirked sexily. "France!" Japan squeaked, "don't say it like that?"

"Well, I didn't say sss…". As he said that Japan lost all color from his face and covered France's mouth with his hand. "Don't say that word" he pleaded. France chuckled and nodded. "Why don't you talk to him and tell him how you feel?". Japan flinched and started sobbing again. "It's too late now" he said between tears, "he's seeing someone else now". An evil smirk appeared in France's lips, "Don't worry I have a plan" he just said. Japan had a bad feeling about that and he regretted talking about this with France, he was pretty crazy after all.

[1] The Greek word for sea is feminine, that's why I represented sea like a woman.

[2] S' agapó (σ' αγαπώ) means 'I love you'.

[3] Kiki (Κική) is a nickname for Kyriaki (Κυριακή). It means Sunday btw :p I wanted to find a name similar to Kiku and that was the only one I could think of.

[4] Agápes mou (αγάπες μου), you could say it's something like 'my darlings'.


	3. Chapter 3

'How's that possible? How can France bring _me_ and Greece together? He's already forgotten me and he's in love with someone else now. So he didn't really love me as it seems, he didn't lose much time to replace me with her… but what am I saying? Weren't I the one who told him to forget me? Weren't I the one who rejected him? I'll never forget that look on his face… pain mixed with disappointment and something else that couldn't really decipher. The usually calm and composed Greece, which nothing could pass through him, looked so hurt and it was _me_, Japan, who caused him all this suffering. How can I put the blame on him? I reap what I sow after all, who am I to complain? He doesn't deserve me; he deserves someone better. Not the cowardly me, who always desperately tried to keep himself in a shell so that he couldn't feel anything and he wanted nothing to disturb his peaceful life. But God I miss him, I miss him so much. Even though I'm not worthy enough for him, I still want to keep him all for myself. I'm really selfish, aren't I?' that were Japan's thoughts when his friend said he'd help get him back.

France noticed that his friend was lost in his thoughts, so he shook his shoulder to bring him back to reality. "What are you thinking about?" he asked him.

"I just don't see how's this gonna work" was Japan's answer.

France smirked and said with a mysterious voice "Just leave it to me".

* * *

At the hotel where the Conference Meeting would be held, France had invited Japan to have breakfast together. When they finished their breakfast, France came back with two cups of tea. "Let's drinking some tea before we go to the meeting, shall we?" he said and gave him a cup. Japan nodded, accepted it gladly and thanked him. It was a little bit too sweet for his taste but he couldn't say that to his friend, so he silently started drinking it. France smirked and also drank his tea cheerfully. He was very content with himself, everything was going according to plan. He just had to wait half an hour and the first part of his plan would be completed.

"Well, now that we've finished drinking our tea, how about we head to the Conference Room?" France said and held out his arm so that Japan could take it. Japan was surprised and stared at France's arm. France looked really amused. He just loved Japan's reactions and liked to tease him, however, this time it was for the sake of his plan and he had to make him take his arm. "Don't just stare, let's go. It's part of my plan" he told Japan. Japan couldn't understand how this would help with getting Greece back, but he decided to take it anyway. 'France knows better after all' he thought. However, if this thing about the plan was a lie, France, friend or not, would have to deal with his sword. He knew that if people saw them coming arm-in-arm, they would start weird rumors and he didn't want to risk his decency for nothing. "Fine" he surrendered, "but if this is one of your pranks, I won't let it slide".

France shivered. He knew that Japan was dead serious and he wouldn't hesitate to decapitate him on the spot. Anyways, he had no reason to be scared; he actually would do his best for his friend's happiness. And it wasn't only for Japan, he personally liked to play matchmaker and meddle in other people's lives and he wouldn't just let this chance pass. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Trust me" said and chuckled.

When they both reached the Conference room, Japan knew that everyone was staring at them. He could almost hear them whispering. France stole a quick glance to see Greece's reaction and a smile formed on his lips. Greece looked very surprised and he couldn't take his eyes off of their arms. France released the Asian nation from his grip and put his arm around his waist. Japan stiffened for a moment but he didn't push him away. They both took a seat and instantly America cleared his voice and said "Let the meeting begin", so that the rest stop staring at Japan.

Around thirty minutes later, during an argument, England grabbed America from his jacket, well everything seemed normal so far, but all of a sudden a snore interrupted them. Everybody looked towards Greece and England shouted "For God's sake. Someone wake Greece up. At least the other times he was asleep he didn't snor…" he suddenly stopped in the middle. Greece was awake looking at them puzzled. If it wasn't Greece then who was the one snoring?

"I'm afraid it's Japan" said France laughing. Silence fell on the room for a couple of minutes. Everybody was too shocked to utter a word. Yes, the end of the world was coming; there's no other way that Japan would fall asleep in a meeting. "Well" England broke the silence first, "it seems that he spends way too much time with Greece that he adopted one of his… habits. Let's just leave him be, just for today. Coming back to our subject…" he continued and started arguing once again with America.

Only one person was still staring at the sleeping Asian nation, and that was Greece. What had just happened? Why Japan was sleeping? Is this really the end of the world? There was no other explanation. He kept thinking and thinking during the meeting but he couldn't understand what has happened to his beloved Japan.

At the other side of the table, next to Japan, two pairs of blue eyes were fixed on Greece. His lips twisted in a weird smirk. France was very amused with this entire situation and he was enjoying it greatly. The first part of his plan, which was to drug Japan, was going smoothly. 'Of course it would. It's my plan we're talking about" he thought. Now he had to wait for the meeting to end so that he could set in motion the second part of his master plan.

When the meeting ended, France woke Japan up. "Japan" he said softly "wake up. We have to go". Japan opened his eyes and for some time he couldn't remember where he was. Then his eyes opened wide as he realized he had fallen asleep during the meeting. His cheeks flushed and you could easily see the shame and desperation in his eyes. Before he could say anything, France gave him an understanding smile and told him to go wash his face and wait for him outside. He could only nod and left the room.

After Japan left, France headed towards Greece who was still in the conference room. "Dear fellow, Greece" he started. "What was that with Japan? It's not like him, right?" said and he grinned broadly. Greece didn't answer and kept gathering his things. "Well, probably it's because he hasn't been getting enough sleep". Now France had Greece's full attention but he still didn't lose his cool and stayed silent. France now losing his patience gave the last blow "I guess I shouldn't have been so harsh on him when I did him last night… and the night before… and the night before that… etc". Greece's eyes widened, jealousy mirrored in them before anger took its place. Greece now was even more angrier that he usually was whenever he saw Turkey. That's the look he wanted to see in Greece's eyes, jealousy, anger and hurt.

Greece cleared his voice before saying "What you two do in your private time isn't of my concern" and he shrugged. What was going on with him? He obviously was jealous. Why didn't he shout, why didn't he express his feelings? Was he wrong about him? No, he indeed was jealous, there's no doubt about it. But what was going on? "If you don't need me anymore, I must go. I have business I need to attend to" he said with a calm voice and headed to the doorway. France was stunned, frozen on the spot until Japan came to look for him. "Is everything ok?" he asked with a worried voice. "Yes, yes. Let's go Japan" he finally gained his composure, smiled at him and left.

At the lobby, Greece saw Kiki waiting for him. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I came to get you of course and go back home" she answered and smiled as if what she said sounded perfectly normal. When did Greece's house was her home? He didn't remember making any promises with her. But Greece was too good-hearted and he couldn't hurt her feelings. If she thought it was her home, then let her believe that. Now that he didn't have Kiku nothing else mattered. So just let her do whatever she likes. And what was that with his love and France sleeping together? How was that even possible? His Kiku and France, that was unacceptable, he had to do something about it. But wait… Kiku wasn't his and he never was, he had rejected him. But hadn't he done that because he didn't like physical contact? Then how on earth could he do it with France and not with him? There was only one answer… Kiku just didn't love him and it was a misunderstanding from his part and perhaps he didn't say it outright because he didn't want to hurt his feelings. Greece's head was about to explode really soon. He had to stop thinking about it. 'Yeah that is right' he thought and dragged Kiki to the elevator. "Where are we going?" she inquired. "To my room, we have another meeting tomorrow so we'll have to stay for the night. You're coming with me too" he answered and lowered his head. Kiki smiled and nodded, she got what he meant.

In the meantime, France and Japan were heading to their rooms and as it seemed, Japan's room was next to France's. Was that a coincidence? No, coincidence and France never go together, it must be some of his tricks. Suddenly, France saw Greece and another woman approaching, they didn't seem to have noticed them. That was good. He cupped Japan's face and started kissing him. Japan lost it for a moment but when he got back to his senses he started pushing him away. "What the hell are you doing? Stop!" he shouted at his friend. What got into this blockhead? Greece saw the scene and approached them. He grabbed France from his hair and punched him. "He told you to stop, didn't he" he screamed and put his arm around Japan's shoulders to comfort him. Japan was at a loss, but he liked the feeling of Greece's arm on his shoulders that he felt disappointment when Greece pulled away.

Japan waved at Greece to come with him for a moment so that they have a private chat. "Greece, what are you doing here?" he enquired. That was the worst timing ever, he saw France kissing him. What would he think now? "I was just going to my room and I saw you two kissing. Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you but you didn't seem to like it" he said apologetically, looking away. He couldn't look at him in the eye after what he had witnessed. That kiss affirmed his suspicions about them having an affair. "Thank you" Japan responded, "I don't know what got into him" he looked rather bothered by what had just happened. "But Kiku, I can somehow understand France's feelings. He's your boyfriend and of course he'd like to kiss you" Greece felt a sharp pain in his heart as he said that. Japan was looking at him like he was crazy. "Come again? Who is my boyfriend?" he said shocked by Greece's comment. Greece was very confused, why was Kiku reacting this way? "Isn't he your boyfriend? France told me that you two had sex…" he was on the verge of tears. "He told you what? We never had sex, we are just friends!" Japan shouted and gave a glare at France. The said person shivered. "How can I do _that_ with someone else when I'm in love with you?" he blurted out and instantly he covered his mouth. He couldn't believe he just said that. "You love me?" Greece was astonished and his voice was shaking with emotion. "Yes, I do" he only answered and he flushed from embarrassment. Finally he conveyed his feeling and he would be with Greece again! How much he long for this moment to come.

"Heracles" a female voice came to their ears, "are you coming?" Greece looked at her and then turned to the small Asian nation. He stayed silent for a moment thinking how he should start and finally said. "Look, Kiku… I love you too, but it's too late now" he said and then he continued, "I'm with her and the last thing I want is hurt her feelings. I made the mistake to be with her and I must live with it. So as much as I want to, I can't be with you. I'm sorry, but I just can't" and as he said that he walked away. He took Kiki's hand and went to his room.

France was astonished. How could his plan fail? He rushed to Japan, the smaller man was petrified, he shook his shoulders trying to bring him to reality, but there was no reaction from his part. He had no other option, he had to slap him. He did so and finally Japan came to his senses. His eyes were moist, ready to burst into tears. Eventually his shoulders started shaking and hot tear were falling down. 'Now it really is over' he thought, his face turned pale and he collapsed.

"Japan!" his friend screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the last chapter of Regret. I must warn you that this chapter sucks, my English sucks so be gentle with me. [blushes]**

**Alter ego: It's yours of course it sucks.**

**Me: [Ignores] It's been a while. I was studying for my exams and I didn't have time to update. The story didn't go exactly as I had imagined cause after such a long time I didn't remember everything I wanted to write and I forgot to take notes of my ideas. Yes even I can be stupid some times.**

**Alter ego: Don't believe her, she's always like that. You're stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Alter ego: You're welcome.**

**Me: [Ignores again] I hope you enjoyed the story so far. That's all I had to say. You can read the last chapter now.**

**[backstage]**

**Me: Will you ever stop butting in every time I want to say something?**

**Alter ego: Will you ever stop making a fool out of yourself?**

**Me: I'm gonna kill you.**

**Alter ego: Just try. Wait a sec… is the mic still on?**

**Me: Oops yes it is. [blushes furiously]**

**Alter ego: You're stupid!**

**Me: Yes you're right… [sobs silently]**

* * *

"Japan, are you ok?" France screamed shaking his friend. His face was pale and his eyes remained shut. He kept shaking him for a while but when he saw that nothing could wake the other nation, he carried him to his room. He placed him in the bed and removed his white jacket. He played with the idea if he should undress Japan but he thought that when he woke up and realized he was naked he'd probably skin him, so that was out the question.

He stared at his little friend for some time. What a fragile creature he was. He wished he could help him, but that stupid Greece was so stubborn. How could he leave a man like Japan? I mean yes he was uptight and extremely conservative most of the times, but he also had a cute side on him. The way he blushed always made you want to tease him more and France couldn't resist that. But he was his friend and France couldn't see him suffer like this. He wanted to see him smile again (he didn't smile often but yeah…) and be the energetic little man he knew. Now he had not the willpower to do anything. 'I wonder… is that how love feels like?' he thought and reminded himself to never ever fall in love. After all a miracle of nature, like France himself, shouldn't belong to one person alone.

France laughed loudly and as he did that he heard the sheets shift. He glanced towards the bed only to see Japan looking at him puzzled.

"France" he began, "are you ok, my friend?". He looked really weak and pale, he knew it'd sound cliché but he indeed looked like a ghost, or better a shadow of himself. "I'm perfectly fine but look who's talking, the guy who collapsed in my arms a few hours ago" he reprimanded him.

"Don't worry, I'm ok now. I just needed some good rest and probably I should also eat something" he said and he felt his stomach growl. France's angry look softened and smiled at the asian nation. "Then let's go eat something" he offered and rushed to help him out of the bed, but Japan stopped him. He honestly didn't want to see Greece, _**his**_ Greece, flirt with that woman. What was her name again? Oh yeah Kiki, that's it! Wait a minute Kiki… sounds similar to his name, but why Greece would go out with a woman who has similar name to his? But what does it matter anyway? Greece made it perfectly clear for him to understand. No matter how he loved him, he would never leave her.

"Hey France?", France was already at the door, but turned and faced his friend, "let's not go" he pleaded. France immediately felt the fear in Japan's voice. "I see, don't worry, we'll get room service ok?" he smiled softly and picked up the phone. Kiku thanked him silently.

* * *

The next day Japan appeared in the lobby with France. Most of the countries were there checking out, so was Greece. He noticed that Greece was avoiding his gaze and that really hurt his feelings. 'So he doesn't even want to look at me. I guess it serves me right.' he thought.

France who was observing his friend reactions, got an idea. He would confront Greece and give him a piece of mind. He just couldn't do nothing and put up with it, he would never admit defeat. So he approached Greece and told him to follow him.

"Well, France what did you want to talk about? I don't have much free time, I have many problems I need to deal with at home so make it quick." Greece demanded. He really didn't want to be involved in his weird plans anymore. When will this guy stop messing with other people's life! And what was that about him and Kiku dating? He took years from my life.

"I wanna talk to you about Japan" France interrupted his thoughts. "I don't know what made you choose that woman over him, but I think you should reconsider. Japan is a real mess right now and I don't believe he can handle this. I know he looks tough and cool, but he's actually a sensitive guy inside."

Greece looked really annoyed right now. What did France know about Kiku? Of course he knew that Kiku was a very sensitive person, Greece knew him better than anyone else after all. But Kiku made his choice, he chose to deny what they had and take back all those words he told him during that sweet night they spent together.

"France I know that I'm being stubborn but I won't get back with Kiku. He refused me and then changed his mind. What does he think I am? Some kind of boomerang that he's gonna throw away and that'll come back again? I will not betray Kiki, just the way he betrayed me. I know how it feels like, I took a taste of it and it was so bitter. I don't want Kiki go through the same thing." Greece was in the verge of tears now. France had never seen the calmest guy on earth look like that and he really took pity of him. "I can't really understand how you feel, if I said the opposite it'll be a big fat lie, but I'll leave that on you. Who matters more to you: Kiki or Kiku? Just think about that and come talk to me when you decide." France patted Greece on the shoulder and left.

Who mattered more to him? Of course that would be Kiku, but he didn't know anymore. Kiku was very prude, how could someone like Kiku have a healthy relationship with him. Of course they had things in common like they were both calm and silent and loved cats but their differences were much more. What if they got back together only to break up again? No, Greece wouldn't be able handle it again, he'd definitely end up being a human wreck. He had to put an end to it quickly and protect his heart from being broken for a second time. Kiki was the safest choice for him and he'd choose the safe way. Greece smiled sadly and headed to the lobby.

* * *

When Greece returned to the lobby Kiki was nowhere to be found, but few moments later he saw her coming. "Where have you been, I've been looking for you" Greece asked looking worried. "I thought you got lost. Look, we really have to go, I don't have time to lose… things are pretty bad back home."

"I just went to the ladies' room moraki mou _[1]. _Let's get going then." she said and took Greece's extended hand.

On the airplane Kiki was lost in thought. She had heard all the conversation of this weird blond French guy and Heracles. From what she had heard, Heracles was in love with a _**man**_ and especially that plain asian guy. And what's with the name! Kiku? So he's name is Kiku, he had black hair and dark brown eyes. She really was exactly like him except he was kinda short. Is that why Greece decided to be with her when he had turned her down so many times before? She really needed to have a talk with him.

After a few hours Greece was back at home. He could sense that something was wrong with Kiki. During the flight she wasn't herself, she didn't spend all the time chattering about the littlest things and Greece could take a good nap for the first time in a long time. That wasn't necessarily bad, it was just very weird. For some reason she looked sad and he had no idea why.

Kiki asked him to follow her inside so they could talk. Greece took a seat on the sofa and a couple of kittens sat on his lap. Kiki cleared her voice and started talking, she looked very nervous and her voice was unsteady. "Heracles, agapi mou_[2]_, I kinda overheard the conversation you had with that French guy today…" she started. Greece didn't see that coming, he was left speechless. When Kiki saw that Greece wouldn't talk she continued: "I know that you're in love with someone else. For this reason I'd like to release you so you can go back to him". Tears filled her eyes but somehow she managed to suppress the urge to cry. She needed to be strong for this.

Greece was really dumbfounded. When he finally was able to speak he responded. "Kiki mou, I don't intent to get back with Kiku. I chose you and I'm gonna stay with you". He gave her a reassuring smile. He had to convince her that he would never leave her alone, but Kiki was furious. "How do you expect me to pretend everything's ok when we both know that your heart belongs to someone else? Do you think I deserve this kind of treatment? I never would have thought that you're a useless little coward who gives up after one rejection. Did you forget how many times I tried to make you notice me? Did I ever give up? Why do you do that to me and to yourself. We both deserve to be happy and surely I'm not gonna be happy with someone who doesn't love me. I don't wanna be with you if your heart and mind are not here with me. Just the thought that you made love to me while thinking about that guy makes me sick!" she exclaimed. How dare treat her that way?

He hang his head and took all the insults, he actually deserved it. He never thought about that and how his actions would hurt Kiki. He was only thinking about himself. He didn't want to get hurt again so he hurt two people who were precious to him. How selfishly he behaved, now he could see it clearly.

Greece hugged Kiki so tight that you'd think he'll crash her bones, she could hardly breathe. "Heracles, what are you doing?" she asked. He finally released her and looked her in the eyes. "I finally see that what I did was wrong and I want to apologize to you. I never wanted to hurt but I did it anyway. I hope you can forgive me one day for what I've done to you" he said and hugged her again.

She smiled and hugged him back and finally Kiki spoke. "I'll forgive you only if you sleep with me for one last time, and this time I want you to think only about me and not your loved little guy. Just for once make me feel special, that's all I'm asking" she pleaded and gave him a sad look. Greece could never resist that and nodded, he'd make love to her without thinking about embracing Kiku. She deserved it. This was his first and last gift to her…

* * *

Kiku was a wreck, spending his days in the bed crying his eyes out. Occasionally France would come to see him, but nothing could cheer him up. One day he heard someone knocking on his door. He really didn't want to get up but he finally gave up cause that guy was really persistent. He wore his robe and headed to the door. "Who the heck is now?" he yelled. "France, if it's you just go away".

"It's not France". He heard a voice he would recognize anywhere. He immediately opened the door and came face to face with Greece. He couldn't believe his eyes! Greece was actually at his doorstep. They spent some time there just looking at each other until Greece broke the silence. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course, come in" Japan was at a loss. He led him to the living room and they both took a seat. He asked him if he wanted to drink something, Greece didn't really wanted to drink tea he didn't come for this, but he took him up on his offer anyway. Kiku went to the kitchen and returned after some minutes with two cups of tea. Greece took a sip and spoke.

"You know… I came here to… you know… ahem… tell you something." Kiku remained silent and urged him to continue. Heracles took a deep breath and started talking again. "Kiki and I…" Kiku grimaced when he heard his rival's name, but Heracles didn't seem to notice and kept talking. "Well Kiki and I… we decided that it'd be for the best to break up and go our separate ways."

Kiku dropped the cup of tea he was holding, the tears that he was trying his best to hold back filled his eyes. He couldn't dare believe what he had just heard. He'd suffered too much and had given up hope that they'd be together again. He had to make sure he heard right.

"What did you just say?" asked, his voice trembling. Heracles smiled warmly, stood up and approached the other nation. He kneeled in front of him and held the slender hands tightly in his. He brought them to his lips and kissed them softly. Kiku held his breath and shuddered when two moist, soft lips touched his hands so gently. The Greek man mumbled only three words "S' agapo, Kiku"._[3]_

Kiku didn't need to hear anything else, those words were what he longed for, he fell into Heracles' arms and started sobbing. Heracles smiled and hugged the small man back. He caressed his black hair and patted his back as the other nation kept sobbing in his arms. He touched his chin lightly and forced him to make eye contact with him. He smiled again and kissed Kiku's sweet lips. Kiku's eyes opened wide but just for a moment, he closed them and kissed back the man he loved more than anything in the world, he felt like melting.

When they finally part their lips, Heracles held him in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. He placed him on the bed and started kissing him again. Suddenly Heracles' skillful hand untied Kiku's robe. The Asian man panicked and shoved Heracles back. Heracles lost it for a moment but then he tied the robe back with a sad look on his face. He sighed, forced a smile on his lips and looked at his beloved man and said: "It's alright, I understand". And he did understand, he knew that Kiku was extremely shy and he was willing to wait until he was ready. He wouldn't make the same mistake again. They spent so many months away from each other because of his impatience and scared Kiku, he wouldn't repeat the same thing. But Kiku stopped him, untied his robe again and kissed him. Heracles was dumbfounded, he only said "Are you sure?". Kiku laughed at his hesitation and nodded. This was all he needed to understand…

* * *

Outside, two pairs of eyes were watching closely the happy couple. The woman sighed deeply and smiled sadly. "I guess that's it" she said and hid her face in her hands, hot tears burned her skin. Two hands closed her to a warm embrace and patted her head. It was France. "You know, you have a big heart" he said. Kiki laughed bitterly when she heard that. "Maybe, but this 'big' heart is broken now". Of course it was broken, she was glad that Heracles was happy but she loved him so much. It pained her so to see him with someone else and especially a man.

France winked at her and offered his arm. "How about we both go to my house and heal that broken heart of yours?" he said jokingly, deep down hoping that she would agree.

"Take it easy stud", she laughed it off and continued, "How about we go for a coffee first and see want happens next?". She liked this man's company. He was kinda pushy and a playboy but he was honest and fun to be around him. The few hours they spent together made her forget her sorrow a little but. "Sounds like a good idea to me. Let's do that" he answered smiling broadly. "I'm willing to wait as much as you wish, until you're ready to fall into my arms." She burst into laughter and finally took his extended arm. "I'd like to see that" she said still laughing and they took off holding each other's hand.

* * *

It was late at night when all the world was sleeping. Suddenly loud moans broke the silence waking up a certain nation. A awaken China thought someone declared war to him and hurried to take his weapons but when he heard closely his face turned white. "Oh my God aru" he thought "they're at it again aru!" He couldn't believe it! How could they be so loud and shameless? He went back to his bed and covered his head with the pillow to keep away the noise, but it didn't help at all he could still hear everything clearly. Losing his patience he yelled back and it is said that his voice was heard throughout the whole world. "Shut the hell up aru. I'm trying to sleep here aru!"

And out story ends here. What happened next is still unknown but I'm sure that everything worked out for them in the end. Of course they'd be some ups and downs, that's how life is, but true love eventually wins… I guess…

**~THE END~**

I'd like to thank all of you for reading my story till the end. I really admire you guys, I'd stop reading after a few paragraphs. xp

I don't own Hetalia, though I'd really love to own Prussia, he's awesome (totally off topic!).

Anyways thank you and I hope you enjoyed it. Kisses!

_[1] moraki mou=my baby_

_[2] agapi mou=my love_

_[3] S' agapo Kiku=Kiku, I love you_


End file.
